


Close

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

Niall Horan had quickly moved up the ranks at the company, and at 30, he was given the title of Senior Vice President of Payne & Associates LLP. And the further he moved up the ranks, the closer he got to the elusive Mr. Liam James Payne President & CEO and business boy genius who started the company at the age of 25. And at 30, he had established an empire.

Like many employees at the company, Niall had never met Liam, despite the fact that Liam's office was adjacent to his own, Liam was often out of the office securing new business or in meetings. He was a private person, but Niall had heard stories about the man. That he was extremely attractive, tall with warm honey-colored brown eyes and perfectly styled short brown hair. He was stern, but fair in a no-nonsense sort of way and he was hard to read. But no one has ever gotten close enough to know him on an intimate level... Yet. Niall never really thought anything of it, he was focused on succeeding at the job he loved.

Niall was a hard worker, which admittedly meant that his love life suffered greatly. His closest friend Louis tried in vain to set him up with different men, but Niall insisted that he was in a deeply committed relationship with his job.

Some moments are like flashing lights, but there are other moments like sparks that ignite a much bigger and brighter flame. And on one fateful Friday, Niall and Liam found themselves face to face and eye to eye and the sparks between them could have set the whole building on fire.

It all started one Friday afternoon when Niall was late to meeting and he HATED being late, but he was held up by a previous client. He walked briskly down the hall carrying a folder full of papers. Niall looked down at his Rolex, but clearly wasn't watching where he was going or he would have noticed the tall, toned, dark haired man walking directly in his path and if he had been watching where he was going, he wouldn't have clumsily crashed into... _him._

Papers flew up into the air and slowly scattered like snowflakes down to the ground. "I'm, I'm terribly sorry...I'm umm.." Niall muttered as his gaze was met by two of the most beautiful honey brown eyes he's ever seen. Niall gulped, shook his head as if to break himself from the spell Liam clearly has him under and began to pick up his papers. "That's alright," Liam smirked never breaking his gaze on the blond. "Mr..." "Horan, Mr. Horan." Niall said. "And you must be, umm Mr, Mr. Payne?" "You would be correct, and maybe, Mr. Horan when we _next_ meet," he said with an emphasis on the word "next" "you won't be in such a rush and you can properly introduce yourself to me." Liam said in a serious tone, while unconsciously licking his lips. Niall's mouth hung open. "Y..yes Mr. Payne. I," Niall felt as if he suddenly lost the ability to speak, he was too lost in Liam's golden eyes. "I must be off." "Very well. Good-bye Mr. Horan." Liam said giving the boy a cursory smile as he walked back to his penthouse office.

Liam thought to himself, _Oh he is going to be trouble..._ And he couldn't help but look back and watch the blond scurry down the hall to his office. He quickly closed the door, hung up his suit jacket and loosened his tie. It had been a brief encounter, but there was just something about the beautiful blond with the musical Irish accent that made Liam want to get closer.

After their initial encounter, Niall and Liam found themselves running into one another more and more, despite their best efforts; they were professionals and it would be unethical to give in and get close, wouldn't it? But it was as if the more they tried to avoid one another, the more the universe pushed them together.

On a daily basis, Niall found himself outright obsessing over those golden brown eyes, _Liam's_ golden eyes. Liam's perfect pout, that little smirk, his deep, almost melodic voice that Niall could listen to all day and night. Niall wanted Liam to kiss the corners of his lips until he whimpered, desperately hungry for a deeper kiss. He fantasized about Liam calling him into his office. He imagined walking into Liam's office, obeying his command to shut the door and walk towards his desk. Liam would explain to Niall how he would have to stay late tonight to work on a "special project." Niall would tell him, "Yes Mr. Payne", get down to the floor and crawl to him, slowly spreading Liam's legs apart and pulling his zipper down with his teeth. Niall would slowly take out Liam's hard member and suck him off like the hard worker he is...

Niall leaned up against the wall of his office with a glass of whiskey in one hand. He used the wall to help him slide down towards the ground feeling slightly dizzy and overwhelmed by all of the very vivid thoughts he was having about his boss. Niall took a sip of his whiskey and ran his fingers through his hair, catching his forehead in his hands as he looked down towards the floor. He wanted Liam, he needed Liam and would practically beg the man to be his.

Liam leaned up against the other side of the wall that divided his office from Niall's, with a glass of scotch while he rested his head up against the wall. He runs his fingers through his brown locks and shuts his eyes tight, imagining those big blue eyes looking up at him. Those pink lips ... He just wants to reach out and touch them. Why is he even thinking about him? But he can't he knows he can't. He can't get too close, he stays detached from everyone; he's the boss, he doesn't have time to deal with relationships. He doesn't want to get too close... But that doesn't mean he can't lay back, unzip his pants and relieve some of that tension...

Niall wants Liam and just can't get close enough. Now that he's met Liam, Niall finds himself always right there on the edge, orbiting around him never quite breaking through to his atmosphere. And Liam is uncharted territory; a foreign land Niall has yet to discover and it's becoming a borderline obsession, but at this point Niall isn't even sure if he cares. He wonders what the boy tastes like, what it's like to feel Liam's long fingers running through his hair and gripping the ends as Niall obediently uses his mouth to pleasure Liam. What it would feel like to be bent over the boss' desk and taken roughly, used like a toy for Liam's pleasure...only for Liam. Niall could feel his pants get tighter. Niall couldn't resist anymore and slowly opened his belt, slid down his zipper and ran his hand down to his stiff cock. He could feel the slick pre-cum pooling up at the tip of his member as it overflows down his length. Niall uses the liquid as lube and tugs and rubs and jerks his huge cock, with only one thing on his mind: Liam. And he swears that on the other side of that wall he can hear moaning and maybe it's wishful thinking, but a ragged, breathy "Oh yes Mr. Horan, you're such a good boy. Mmmmm... Fuck yes..." but that couldn't possibly be the case, right?

One Friday afternoon, Niall finally had an excuse to knock on Liam's door. A package had been delivered to his office instead of Liam's and while his office was just a few feet away, it seemed as if even the boy from the mailroom was intimidated of Liam. And this was Niall's chance to get closer to Mr. Liam Payne.

Niall buttoned up his suit jacket and straightened his tie. He smoothed any wrinkles out of his pants, his hard on visible and walked towards Liam's office. He paused before knocking on Liam's door, not knowing that directly on the other side of the door was Liam with his eyes closed so tight and his hand stroking his length under his desk, something he's been doing a lot of. Liam had tried to come up with his own excuse to see the blond again and was taken aback when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open." Liam said, quickly zipping up his pants. "Ahhh Mr. Horan, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, sit down." Liam said in his deep, silky smooth voice. "To what do I owe this honor?" Niall sat down in the chair facing Liam so that they were close, but not too close. "I umm. I got this package of yours by mistake, sir." Niall added "sir" despite the fact that they were the same age, it just felt right to call him sir. Niall handed him the package and a he reached over the desk, their hands brushed together causing them to flinch, not from pain, from arousal. This gave Liam an idea.

Liam stood up and circled around Niall stopping inches away from his face. "Do I make you nervous, Mr. Horan?" Liam whispered in Niall's ear as he noticed a tiny bead of sweat dripping down Niall's brow. "If I make you nervous, you _could_ just get up right now and walk right out of my office, but that's not what you want to do. You don't want to do that, do you Mr. Horan? You're different than the rest, Niall...Niall is it?" Liam says using a finger to lift the boy's chin up to look at him. "Y..yes, it's Niall. I um, I'm one of your Senior Vice Pres.." Niall loses his train of thought as he looks up into those dazzling golden eyes and he's trying oh so very hard to keep cool and remain calm while Liam grins a devilish, evil grin. "I know you're scared and I know that your body betrays you," Liam says noticing how hard he's making Niall. "I mean, you should be careful, but I guess that's just because you don't know me, but Niall, don't you want to know me?" Liam whispers.

And Liam is saying all the things Niall's thinking. And Niall desperately wants some sort of proof to let him know that he's what Liam wants. Niall wasn't one for being speechless, and his words tried to roll off of his tongue, but no sound could be heard from his lips, no matter how hard he tried.

"Niall. I'm the type of man who always gets what he wants. So if I said that I wanted you, I'd have you, wouldn't I, Niall?" Liam walked around the chair Niall was sat in and whispered in his other ear making Niall shiver at the feeling of Liam's warm breath on his skin. Liam runs his fingers up into the blond's soft matte of hair, lowers his lips onto Niall's neck and licks and sucks on Niall's tender flesh until he leaves a bright reddish-purple mark on his fair skin. "Mine" he whispers and he can feel a shiver running all through Niall's body.

Niall's heart is beating like a freight train as he opens his eyes. He turns his head upwards to look up at Liam, with parted lips and a glassy look in his eyes. Liam smiles and lowers his lips onto Niall's perfect pink lips and felt as if he simply couldn't get enough of Niall's delicious lips. He wanted more and more of the blond's tongue and lips and it felt as if he simply couldn't get close enough to him. Liam lifted Niall out of the chair and onto his desk. He laid him down and slowly moved his body up on top of Niall's, never taking his lips off of his.

In between kisses, Niall moaned "Mr. Payne, please... I will ohhhh sir, let me pleasure you uhhhh mmmm in..in any way youuff ohh w...want. I..need y..you sir." Niall couldn't believe that he was making out with Liam, let alone begging for him to take him.

Liam could feel himself grow harder than he's ever been in his life. Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and ran his hands down to his ass. Liam moaned softly in Niall's mouth. "God Niall. I want you." _kiss_ "and if I'm" _kiss_ "perfectly" _kiss_ "honest with you" _kiss_ "I've touched this huge cock you're about to feel pass your lips" _kiss_ "many times, slowly stroking myself to completion" _kiss_ "thinking about you, my sweet, little blond boy."

"Now. I don't like looking at you with clothes on, Niall." _kiss_ "Take them off very slowly for me." _kiss "_ I want to see every inch of my prize." Niall took a deep breath, closed his eyes and slowly removed all of his clothes, letting Liam touch and kiss his skin wherever he wanted.

"That's a good boy. I like what I see very much. Now don't move Niall, just let me take care of you." Liam says. Niall slowly bucks his hips in an attempt to encourage Liam to put his mouth over his length and suck him completely dry... but that's not what Liam wants tonight; Liam wants to mark the blond, claim him -- Liam doesn't want anyone else to get near his newly prized possession, his beautiful boy.

Liam runs a fingertip up and down Niall's sensitive shaft and whispers, "Niall, tell me what you'd do to have me suck your cock right now?" "Annnnythinnnng...I..I'm...please use me sir...to play with, S...sir...uhhhh p..pleeaasse? Niall whimpers. Liam smirks, "Oh sweet boy, you don't have to call me sir, I don't need names to know that I'm in control, that I'm the one who is going to give you the pleasure you so desperately crave....no, I'm the one who's going to own your big, hard cock." Liam says, cupping Niall's cock in his hand. "Yes Liam" Niall nods and says, "yes, yes, yes a million times yes, yes." Liam is well-pleased with himself and without a warning, takes all of Niall's length deep down in his mouth, sucking him off expertly. His velvety tongue lapping up and down and around, swirling and bringing Niall to the edge, to the very edge of orgasm.

Liam pulls his mouth off of Niall's cock, leaving a slick trail of saliva dangling off of his cock. The curly haired boy licks his lips and drags his cock up to Niall's lips. "Take me in your sweet mouth, baby. Make me want to fuck your sweet hole and give you the pleasure you've craved since the moment you laid eyes on me." Niall obediently began to suck Liam's cock and make it harder and harder. He felt like a dirty little slut for sucking his boss off, but he didn't care, he just wanted to make Liam feel as good as he feels.

Liam's fingers run through Niall's soft matte of hair and he lets out soft groans that turn into loud, guttural moans while Niall works his lips up and over and down, down, down the length of his cock, like an expert.

Liam threw his head back, loving the way Niall worked his tongue and lips around his cock. Liam pulled his cock out of Niall's mouth and grabs a condom. Liam rolls the condom down the length of his huge cock. "Does MY little Niall need lube for that sweet ass before I fuck it?" Niall whimpered, "n..no...H.h.Liam umm..yesss ..oh...f.fuck me please?? PLLEASEE?" Liam smiled a most evil grin "Of course I'm going to fuck you beautiful boy. get on your hands and knees, just like that." Niall obeyed without question, getting up on Liam's desk and props himself up on his hands and knees, spreading his legs slightly, exposing his tight little hole for him.

Liam bit his lip and moves a finger gently between Niall's cheeks and around his hole. Liam firmly grips Niall's hair back to whisper in his ear, "Tell me how you want me to take you, baby...I didn't plan on asking, but I want my pretty blond baby boy to tell me how he wants it, what's going on his dirty little mind. "I... please, please...I...I want to know you've been inside of me, days after we've fucked. I don't want to be able to sit down...pl..plll..pleasse? I want you t..to call me into your office when you nee.nneeeed relief...I want to be tthh.there to..cool yoourr ohhhhhhh desire, Liam." Niall moans and whimpers as a tear of frustration slips from his eyes.

"Pl..please? Just fuck me." Liam moans, grabs a condom and lathers his cock up with lube. Liam runs his finger tips down Niall's spine and Niall responds by stretching up like a cat. Liam presses up against Niall, gripping his own length and slowly, ever so slowly, teases Niall's hole with the tip of his cock. Liam pushes just the head of his cock inside Niall's tight hole with a pop and he can feel Niall tense up and relax as he begins to take more and more of Liam's huge cock.

Liam's cock is deep, oh so deep inside of the blond-haired beauty and Liam moves slowly, teasingly slow, inch by inch by long inch and Niall is taking more and more of him in and moaning and squirming and swearing and promising to be anything and everything for Liam, from the moon and the stars and everything in between, just to feel this way...just to come undone for Liam.

Niall starts to pick up speed fucking Liam's tight little ass, thrust by thrust. "Baby, lay beside me so I can be nice and deep inside you." Niall obeys and feels Liam's chest against his back and his warm breath against his neck. Liam kisses every exposed bit of flesh he plans to claim as his own, as he thrusts into Niall. He wraps his arms around Niall's waist and slowly runs his hands over Niall's excruciatingly hard cock. Liam rubs, jerks and teases Niall's cock more and more as he feels his own orgasm reaching a fevered pitch. "You're gonna make me cum, baby... oh baby...Oh NIALL" Liam moans as he rubs and jerks Niall to orgasm and lets his seed mark Liam as his own. Niall's eyes grow wide and he moans so loud, he thinks the entire city can hear the way Liam is pleasuring him.

Liam pulls out slowly and after the fire has died down in both of their eyes, Liam pulls Niall close to his chest. Liam looks down at the blond, causing Niall to blush. Liam smiles and runs the back of his hand over the boy's cheek, thinking to himself, _yes, he's trouble, but fuck if he's not the most beautiful bit of trouble I've ever gotten myself into._ Niall gives Liam a quick peck on the cheek before cleaning himself off and promptly getting dressed.

Niall turns to the door and is about to walk out. "One moment please, Mr. Horan." Yes Mr. Payne?" "Have that report on my desk by 5. "Liam said pushing the door closed, while he whispers into Niall's ear "and be at my place at 7, my sexy baby boy." He said giving the spot he used to mark Niall a quick kiss. "Yes Mr. Payne; you're the boss." Niall said, pressing his lips to Liam's "and I would never want to displease my boss..."

...And he never did. Mr. Niall James Payne was the one man who ever got close enough to Liam. Niall let Liam tear down his walls and open himself up to return all of Niall's love and devotion. After all, space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too close.


End file.
